


Don't Go, Newt

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Newt is comforting the reader while she is on her period with the help of Tina, Queenie and Jacob.





	Don't Go, Newt

You had been dating Newt for almost a year now but this part of the month was still very hard for both of you. You, because you were in unimaginable amounts of pain and Newt because he hated to see you hurting. This month was particularly bad, you didn't want to get out of bed and you were freezing cold, no matter the amount of blankets Newt piled on top of you. You had been crying for what felt like hours, you're groans of pain waking up everybody else. Newt was sitting beside you, looking at you with concern. "I'm so cold Newt", you said. Without thinking Newt picked up the edge of the blanket and snuggled in next to you. "Snuggle in closer", he said, putting his arm around you, rubbing your back. You rested your head on his chest, enjoying his warmth. "This is nice", you said. "Feel better?", Newt asked. "No, but at least this is comforting." Tina walked in, "How is she?", she questioned. "Not good", Newt said. Tina handed Newt a heat pack, instructing him to place it on your stomach. "How does that feel?", Newt asked. "Good", you sighed, snuggling in closer. You stayed like that for a while, until Queenie came in with a tray which included a cup of tea and some homemade chocolates. "I made you some tea, and Jacob made you some chocolates. I added some herbs to them, it'll will help with the pain, now eat." You reached up and took a chocolate, they were delicious. "Thank you, Queenie", you said. "Did they help?", Newt asked. "I'm still sore but better", you said and yawned. "Don't go Newt", you said sleepily. "I won't", he said but you didn't hear because you'd already fallen asleep.


End file.
